Mabill
by Beloved666
Summary: The twins have returned to Gravity falls... It's been a while... let's see what's in store for them this year!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mabill

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Mabel hummed a bit as she walked through the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Last time she was here, she was twelve. It sure had been a while... Since that eventful summer her brother and her had tried to spend as much time as possible together, knowing that in the end they would eventually come to a time in which they would feel the need to split up and go their own way. Thankfully, that hadn't happened yet.

Oh, how the town had changed since the last time they were there. Soos now took care of the mystery shack, operating tours and such to earn some revenue, Wendy and Robbie were married, much to Dippers demise, Stanley and Stanford both traveled the world searching for strange anomalies, though they were both back in town for the summer upon hearing that the twins would be back for the first time in years, and Bill wasn't there to annoy them or make this a summer in which they would have to save the world. Again.

Mabel was now eighteen years old, and technically an adult according to the law, her long brown hair was now straightened out though and she had a side bang. She still adored sweaters though she didn't wear them all the time anymore. Instead, she wore shorts, a t-shirt, jacket, and sneakers. Dipper had changed as well, he now wore plaid over shirts with black tees under them and jeans. Though, both of them had a tattoo behind their left shoulder blade of a pentagram with fire around the circle so that no monsters could take over their body.

Sighing a bit, Mabel looked around before locating the the diner Grunkle Stan would take them to, the one in which she found out he had a crush on Lazy Susan and attempted to help him ask her out. A soft smile formed on her lips as she giggled and walked over, heading into the diner. Once inside, all eyes were on her, the town had not seen the twins in so long, though they all knew it was Mabel they still had to take a moment to evaluate the new her. "Hey everyone!" She called out in attempt to cut the tension "Long time no see!" She giggled near awkwardly as two figures near the end of the diner stood.

One of the figures was an Chinese looking young lady with black medium long hair with green highlights pulled back into a pony tail, she wore a white collared button down top with no sleeves and a black mini skirt. And the other was a brunette with slightly lighter colored hair than Mabel. She slightly bigger than the other one and wore a soft pink dress. Her hair was braided to the side, resting on her shoulder. "Mabel!" Both girls yelled out as they ran and hugged the twin, knocking her to the ground.

Mabel yelped a bit before smiling and laughing "Oh, my god!" She squealed "Candy! Grenda!" Mabel hugged them both tightly as the three of them burst into laughter "It's been forever! OMG, you two look am-aze-ing!" She enunciated as she looked over the two girls.

Grendas' husky male voice had evened out to a more female voice as she laughed "I know, right? Mabel, you look amazing!" She stated.

Candy giggled and nodded in agreement "Very beautiful!"

Just as the girls sat up from their position on the ground and started talking to each other about what had happened with their lives since they'd separated, Dipper walked into the diner, looking down to see Mabel in front of him on the ground. His body had become slightly more muscular since the last time he had been to Gravity Falls, and since his plaid shirt was pulled off and tied around his waist to show off his black tee, this was very much evident. He raised his eyebrow at his sister before smiling and picking her up "It hasn't even been an hour since we arrived and you're already getting into trouble." He chuckled a bit.

This earned a small pout from Mabel before she looked away "I'm not getting into trouble," she started "I'm just catching up with my friends."

Dipper looked down at the other two girls on the ground before helping them up as well "Candy, Grenda." He smiled "It's been a while."

Candy blushed slightly as Grenda laughed a bit and nodded "Too long! We missed Mabel soo much!"

Dipper chuckled a bit "Well, I'm sorry to cut your reunion short but my sister and I have to be going. If you want, we're going to be throwing a party tonight at the Shack. Everyone's invited."

Mabel smiled widely and hugged the two girls "OMG, OMG, you two should totally come! Please?" She pouted cutely, trying to get them to agree as they both nodded.

Dipper and Mabel then left the diner, Mabel waving goodbye to the girls til Dipper finally grabbed her and pulled her away, heading towards the shack.

God, it was good to be back in Gravity Falls.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks for reading please review! I would really like to hear your thoughts on the story and any recommendations for the future!

-Beloved666


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mabill

By Beloved666

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, Bill yawned a bit while he drifted through. "How boring!" He exclaimed as he looked around before spotting something interesting on the cameras he had set up in Gravity Falls, the ones he used to watch everything that happened there. "It seems the twins are back..." He mumbled before blinking slightly at the sight of Mabel being tackled and to the later scene of Dipper and her walking through the forest to get to the Mystery Shack. He noted their changed appearances and how much they had grown. His eyes then zoomed in on his shooting star, examining her body's curves as well as the very different style of clothing she was now modelling. She had grown quite a bit since the last time they had seen each other.

He blushed slightly before grumbling and moving away from the screen, not to think about her anymore while he watched over the rest of the town. "Those two pains are back." He grumbled, thinking back to the summer that they banished him back to the mindscape. Since then, he'd been summoned once again by another idiot attempting to make a deal but, much to Bills enjoyment, the male no longer wanted to make a deal but instead simply allowed the dream demon to do whatever he wanted.

Then a line caught his attention as it escaped Dippers lips "I'm kinda excited for tonight's party, we haven't seen everyone in so long!"

He blinked a bit at this as his bow time did a 360 turn out of excitement "Seems I have a party to crash!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The boys were then deemed with the responsibility of setting up the decorations and stereo system for the party, leaving Mabel and Melody with the job of creating the snacks and food that they would serve. The girls spent most of the afternoon creating an array of food to serve at the party before heading out and buying sodas to serve as well. Once they finished setting up they all walked away to get ready for the party.

An hour or so later, the guests of the party started arriving. Dipper, wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt to reveal his under black and jeans, walked downstairs to welcome them to the Mystery Shack and show them to the room in which they would be having the party. Stanford, in his usual tux, was there collecting a fee for everyone who walked into the party, chuckling a bit when Stanley walked down causing Stanford to toss the table, hiding it from his brother. Soos was inside acting as the D.J in his 'Man of Mystery' outfit while Melody stood next to him in a black dress, pulling him away as often as she could to dance with him. A

A few minutes after the party started, Grenda walked in ,wearing an orange dress, with Candy, who was wearing a shimmery white shirt with black shorts under. They looked over the party, looking curiously for Mabel when Candy spotted Dipper. A small blush formed against her cheeks before she shook her head and smiled, running over to Dipper "Hey, Dipper! Where's your sister?" She questioned.

Dipper looked at Candy and shrugged his shoulders "I think she's still getting ready. She should be down soon." He replied.

Grenda giggled at the scene before looking around for something interesting to do, and that's when she spotted Pacifica Northwest in the corner of the room, dancing with her other friends. She wore a long sleeved black shirt that was tucked into a black and gold mini-skirt that flowed out a bit. Grenda blinked a bit at her before walking over to Candy and taking her hand along with Dippers before dancing with them.

Pacifica blinked as she felt Grenda's eyes set on her. She turned around, whipping her platinum blonde hair away so it could re-position itself behind her. She looked at Grenda and the other dancing before walking over to them and joining in. Since the twins last visit, Pacifica had become nice. Getting along with nearly everyone in town.

After a minute or two, Mabel finally walked down the stairs to the party. She wore a light pink sweater that ended just under her belly button, and a black mini skirt with light pink roses on it. The waist line of the skirt starts from above her belly button down, making it so her stomach was unrevealed. She also wore a pair of black wedges with a bow tied on the end of the strap where the shoe reconnected to the other half. As she walked down the stairs she looked around for her friends, not looking at what was in front of her, she tripped on the stairway and ended up falling forwards into the arms of a stranger who luckily caught her. At that moment, the song changed from an upbeat song to a slightly softer one. "Closer" by the Chainsmokers featuring Halsey started playing as Mabel looked up to meet eyes with the golden blonde who had managed to save her. Blinking a bit to take in how handsome he was, she couldn't help but notice his eyes patch or his golden yellow eye.

The male chuckled at her and helped to stand properly so she was no longer leaning onto him "You really should be more careful, Sh- Mabel."

She smiled at him and blushed gently as she stood on her own, looking up at the 6 foot tall male in front of her "I'm sorry, I'm insanely clumsy." She admitted before blinking a bit in realization "Wait...do I know you?"

He smiled at her and nodded "A long time ago, I believe you were twelve the last time we met." He paused before looking down at her and kissing the top of her head "It's been a while, hasn't it? You've only become more radiant since then... _my shooting star..."_ He mumbled the last part, making it inaudible to her ears.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she nodded "I'm sorry, I forgot you..." She said softly, feeling bad that his memory escaped her.

He shook his head gently "It's no problem, we weren't that close back then, I want to fix that now."

Her face turned a soft scarlet as she nodded and looked away, attempting to hide her reaction before facing him again. "I hope we can!"

He chuckled, amused at the sight of her embarrassment, before taking her hand in his "Want to dance with me?"

She looked at him gently before slowing nodding, following him as he led her towards the dance floor. There he took her hands and placed them around the nape of his neck while he slowly held onto her sides, swaying their body gently to the music they smiled at each other gently.

" _You..._

 _Look as good as the day I met you,_

 _I forget just why I left you,_

 _I was insane..._

 _Stay_

 _And play that Blink- 182 song,_

 _That we beat to death in Tucson, okay..."_

As the song continued, the couple slowly closed the space in between them til they were pressed gently against each others bodies, the males forehead pressed against Mabel's as they both leaned in...

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Stanley and Stanford were in the back of the Mystery Shack, making a few tweaks to the roof. Stanford had made it so the roof could be opened up and reveal the night sky, as it was opening the twins were fighting about the fireworks they were going to set off. Stanley had too many highly destructive, illegal fireworks while Stanford had slightly calmer ones that were implanted with special light to make them brighter but not as fun to light._

 _Stanley wanted to set his off first, much to Stanford's annoyance. They were arguing when Dipper walked out and looked at them before noticing the fireworks and setting up one of each, not knowing what either were capable of. He then looked at the brothers and announced "Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan! I'm setting them off!"_

 _The twins stopped and looked at him before opening their eyes widely in alarm, not knowing how their fireworks would react to each other "No!" They called out, too late. Dipper looked at them before looking down at the lit fuse and walking away._

* * *

 _"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover,_

 _That I know you can't afford,_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder,_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole,_

 _From your room mate back in Boulder,_

 _We ain't ever getting older,_

 _We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older),_

 _We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older),_

 _We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older),_

 _We ain't ever getting older!"_

As they finally locked lips at the end of the verse, the fireworks went off in the background above them causing everyone turned to look except them. The rest of the song seemed to blur out as they pressed their bodies into each other more, continuing the soft yet passionate kiss.

Once they finally pulled their lips apart they looked at each other, faces both tinted red. Mabel smiled gently and giggled "I realized, I don't even know your name."

"Bill," He replied bluntly "Bill Cipher..."

She looked at him as her eyes widened in disbelief before jerking away from him. "You're not...you can't be... He's a Dorito Triangle and you're human!" She said aloud, stumbling backwards.

He raised an eyebrow at her while following her out "Really? Dorito Triangle?"

She turned and ran out of the Mystery Shack "Leave me alone!" She yelled back at him.

He stopped for a moment, a bit taken back, before running after her "Wait, Mabel! Listen to me! Please let me explain!"

He finally caught her and managed to pin her to a tree, stopping her from moving "Please, Mabel... I know I've done some really bad things to you and your family, but please forgive me... I swear, I won't hurt you."

She looked into his eyes and sighed before looking away "Why are you being so kind now?"

"Because I love you." He stated bluntly, causing her to look back at him in shock. "I didn't even know I was capable of love til I met you, you're my precious shooting star. You're the star at lights up my world."

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled gently "Promise not to hurt my family?"

He smiled widely and nodded "I promise!" He replied before leaning down and kissing her gently.

She giggled and cheerfully responded by wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck and kissing him back.

He then pulled away and blinked before looking down at her "Does this mean we're a couple?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess so." She replied with a giggle.

He smiled widely and lifted her into the air, twirling around "I'm so happy!" He said aloud before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "I swear, I'll do anything to protect you."

She giggled at this and nodded "I think I may need to protect you when my family finds out."

He chuckled "More than likely."

* * *

Authors Note:

That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment down below with any recommendations or anything. Thank you!

-Beloved666

I do not own "Closer" By The Chainsmokers FT. Halsey


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mabill

By Beloved666

After party.

* * *

That night, the twins went to sleep after helping to clean up the party a bit. It was the first time that one of their party's in Gravity Falls hadn't taken a wrong turn, whether it be by being invaded by a small army of Dippers or zombies, or at least the only one that most of the Pines' family hadn't realized took a wrong turn. As Mabel snuggled herself into her bed, a smile formed on her cheeks. Everything in her mind at that moment was clear. She didn't quite know where her relationship with Bill would go but she was excited to find out. On top of that, he had promised her that he wouldn't harm her family, no matter what Bill did, he always kept his promises. Or at least versions of them. That part worried her a bit but she believed in him this time, something that was never questioned by the Pines' family, especially after her stunt with the "doomsday device" causing the return of the real Stanford Pines.

"Tonight was lots of fun." Said Dipper to his sister as he shifted a bit in order to face her from his bed.

Mabel nodded a bit and giggled as she did the same in order to face him, exhaustion from the events of the day evident from her struggle to stay awake "It was amazing. I missed Gravity Falls." She replied, smiling softly.

Dipper chuckled a bit at his sisters' exhaustion "Yeah. And finally, it seems as if we'll have one normal summer here. One without that fudging Dorito."

Mabel did an exaggerated gasp at his words "Dipper, language! And knock on wood, you don't wanna jinx us." She giggled before knocking gently on the wall behind her.

He burst into laughter before nodding and quickly knocking on the wood of his bed "Remember, no sleepovers without telling me this summer."

She opened one of her closing eyes before raising an eyebrow at him "Whatever are you talking about? I would neverrrr do such a thing! And quite frankly, the fact that you think I would is insulting. You should be ashamed bro-bro."

He rolled his eyes "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

A smile spread across her face as she replied: "As punishment, the girls are going to come sleepover tomorrow, night!" She quickly turned over and put a pillow over her head in order to block him and any complaints or arguments he had about it out.

"Mabel!" He yelled her name out a bit before sighing and giving up "I'll deal with this tomorrow. Night, sis."

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in quite a while, don't hate me. I will try my best to start posting updates more often. This is only the beginning of a longer chapter I have in store for you all called "Dreams and Reality" Coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mabill

Chapter 4: Into the Dreamscape

By: Beloved666

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the lyrics to music.

* * *

As Mabel slipped deeper and deeper into her sleep, she felt a soft and warm sensation pressing against her lips. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of golden ones. The lips pulled away and turned into a slight smirk as Bill chuckled softly "Hello, Shooting Star."

Mabel sat up and looked down to see her reindeer pajamas had been replaced by a blush pink silk nightgown. She shook her head a bit before looking up at Bill "Where am I? How'd I get here?" She questioned her boyfriend a bit worriedly, she didn't want her family to wake up to her body missing and a certain demon asking for ransom.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows a bit at Mabel's thoughts "I would never do that to you, Shooting Star. I don't ever want to make you mad. Darling, you're in the Dreamscape. This is the world you thought of and all you ever must do to leave is wake up. In here, time works differently. A dream can take a whole year in your mind but only five minutes in reality. In this realm, we can spend as much time as you wish together." He smiled a bit before standing and helping Mabel to her feet as well.

Mabel stood with his help before looking around and thinking of cotton candy, suddenly a container of it appeared "So, this is my subconscious?" She smiled at him before beginning to eat the cotton candy. Bill nodded. Mabel took a moment to look around and see all the different areas. "This is so cool."

Bill chuckled "Shooting Star, so long as you want me, I'll always be here for you. To protect you. I would never hurt you, I promise. I want to make you happy, and I may not know the kind of guy that you prefer but I'll try to be the guy that you deserve."

Mabel stared a bit at Bill, in a slight disbelief of his sweet words. She quickly smiled and hugged him "I'll try my best too, to make you happy!"

He smiled and hugged her back before taking her hand and twirling her around "Shooting Star, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Mabel giggled a bit as she turned, her skirt flowing around her before she rested her back against his chest and looked up at him.

He smiled softly down at her before wrapping his arms around her and nodded "But, I'm going to need you to trust me and put on a blindfold."

She tilted her head a bit at him and looked at him curiously before nodding a bit "I guess, sure. That's okay."

A grin appeared on his face as a blindfold appeared in his hands "Thank you, Shooting Star." His arms moved from around her in order to place the blindfold over her eyes and time the two pieces of fabric together. He then gently grasped her hand in his before beginning to walk with her and lead her.

As they walked, Bill looked back at Mabel every so often to listen to her thoughts, her beautiful mind at work amused him. She was brilliant to him, in her own way. He, for the first time in a long time, was happy he met the Pines' family. They walked for a few minutes longer before Bill finally stopped. He let go of her hand so that he may step behind his shooting star "We have arrived." He said gently before removing the blindfold.

Mabel's heart stopped for a moment at the sight in front of her. A pure white tent with a sheet covering the floor was decorated with a variety of pillows on top. A beautifully arranged variety of food was in there as well and behind it all, a field of radiant sunflowers, basking in the sun. "Bill… it's so beautiful." She said softly as she took a step towards it.

Bill smiled softly as he followed behind her, allowing her to lay on the soft blankets first before relaxing into them himself "I'm glad you like it, Mabel."

She nodded before picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and giggled softly. "Say 'aah', love" a cheeky smile formed on her lips as Bill followed her instructions.

"Aah" He said, opening his point so that she made feed him the strawberry. Just as he was about to pull away, she bopped him on the nose, leaving a bit of melted chocolate on it. He chuckled and wiped it off before shaking his head at her silliness "Too cute."

She bit into her cheek a bit before sticking her tongue out at him "I'll show you silly!" She said before tackling him. The two begun to laugh as they rolled around, both of them using the soft pillows as ammunition against one another. Soon the two of them were running around chasing each other. Bill ran quickly behind Mabel, reaching his hand out in order to tag her when he suddenly lost his balance and fell forward, knocking her over as well as he quickly shielded her head from the ground.

Bill groaned a bit before pushing himself up so his hands rested on either of her head as he hovered just ever so slightly above her. "Shooting Star, are you okay?" He asked a bit worriedly.

She simply smiled and nodded before beginning to laugh a bit "That was so much fun!"

He chuckled a bit and nodded as well "I guess it was." He soon stood up properly before helping Mabel up as well.

Mabel stood up and giggled a bit when suddenly a soft melody began to resonate within her dreamscape. "What is that?" She said softly just as a voice appeared.

 _Heart beats fast,_

 _Colors and promises,_

 _How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

 _One step closer…_

Bill smiled softly as the song before holding his hand out towards her "Mabel, would you do me the pleasure of granting me a dance with you?"

A soft smile appeared upon Mabel's lips as she nodded and took hold of his hand and he pulled her close. She rested her head gently upon his shoulder as they danced to the song.

 _I have died every day waiting for you,_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years,_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…_

* * *

Thank you all so much for your patience, I am not done yet with the story but here is the next chapter which was so highly anticipated. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, your words mean so much and it makes it so I can't wait to release the next chapters in this story. Thank you so much.

-Beloved666


	5. Chapter 5

Mabill

Chapter Five: Dreams and Reality Part 1

By Beloved666

I do not own the characters.

* * *

Mabel suddenly felt a pair of arms on her shoulders as a familiar voice rang through her head "Mabs, Mabs, wake up." It said unnecessarily loudly as her eyes fluttered a bit before opening fully to the sight of her brother. "Mabel, we're going to go get breakfast at the diner soon. You have to wake up and get ready."

Mabel blinked a bit and looked around, she was back in their room. In the Mystery Shack. In Gravity Falls, Oregon. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she nodded and sat up, yawning gently as she spoke and stretched "I'll be down soon, go bro- bro, I need to change!" She giggled before throwing a pillow at him as he chuckled a bit and nodded, running quickly out of the room. Mabel smiled a bit, watching him leave before groaning softly to herself as she fell back onto the mattress. After a moment or two of thinking about her dreams and her demon, she got back up. Finally beginning to get ready for the day.

The boys were downstairs waiting on Mabel to get ready, chatting amongst themselves about the profit being made by the Mystery Shack and its' newest additions as well as ideas for new things. Dipper often suggested real creatures which were lurking around their sleepy town, to which the others all replied with a "no." The last time Dipper had overseen the attractions, the entire Mystery Shack had nearly gotten pulverized. Soon after his latest monster was denied, Mabel walked down the stairs. She wore a pastel pink cardigan with a white camisole underneath which was tucked into a plaid mini skirt. She also wore a simple pair of peachy pink vans. Her braided a bit messily to the side of her.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Dipper asked his sister, a bit skeptical of her outfit which, in his mind, was only to go get breakfast in.

Mabel looked at him and shrugged a bit before twirling a bit and moving towards the door "Let's go eat! I'm starving." She called out.

The boys all looked at each other before following her to the door before leaving to the diner.

Once the group arrived, they all sat down at a booth, pulling up chairs and such in order to all fit together but they did just as Melody arrived to join them. They also quickly ordered their food before beginning their conversation. Soos and Melody chuckled a bit as they saw Mabel, soon Melody started "So, Mabel, who was that boy you were dancing with at the party?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling widely at the young girl.

Mabel just about choked on her drink as she looked up at the couple, completely shocked but trying to play it off coolly, "What are you talking about? I was just dancing with my friends. I don't remember any boys." She bit her lip a bit while smiling weakly back at them.

Dipper looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow "We've been back for two days sis and you're already restarting on your 'epic summer romances', huh?" He said before grinning a bit.

She rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head "First off, no idea what you're talking about. Secondly, I saw you flirting with Wendy. Don't you dare come for my ass."

"Oooh." Said Stanley, watching the two rather amusedly as his brother chuckled softly at their conversation as well. "Language, young lady." He scolded her teasingly before bursting into laughter.

Dipper and Mabel smiled at their uncles before beginning to laugh as well when suddenly they heard Stanley's voice "But seriously, there is no guy? Mabel, don't lie to us. All we want to do is… interrogate him."

"Like how you interrogated my last boyfriend?" Asked Mabel, raising an eyebrow at her Uncle and his words.

The two Stans coughed and chuckled nervously as Stanford continued "Well, maybe not exactly like that."

The memory then flashing through their minds.

" _What intentions do you have with our precious angel of a great-niece!?" The two male twins snapped at the currently tied to a chair male. Stanford fixing the lights so that they were focused on the younger gentleman while Stanley cracked his knuckled and chuckled "You hurt her, we break you."_

 _The boy nodded rapidly before croaking softly in order to explain "I… I just asked her out, she hasn't said yes yet..."_

 _They later released the boy who, the very next day, left town. But before leaving, he had told Mabel that he was going to be too busy and getting into a relationship would be futile. The young brunette was furious with her uncles for the next month, refusing to speak._

Mabel took a deep breath at the memory before shaking her head a bit, "I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to bother him or scare him off, I'll introduce you."

"So you are in a relationship this guy!" They all announced proudly.

Mabel rolled her eyes as the food was then brought to their table and the group began to eat and speak, though the brunette could not pay too much attention to the conversation. Her mind was far away, thinking of how exactly she was supposed to introduce all of them. They didn't know she was dating Bill but if they did, they certainly wouldn't be too happy about it. Then again, did they need to know it was Bill? They more than likely wouldn't even recognize the evil triangle in his human form. She took a bite out of food when she heard a familiar voice "Mabel?"


End file.
